La louve et la bête
by Sevina
Summary: Par un concours de circonstance, Hermione voit Poudlard sous un autre aspect....Mais pourquoi les professeurs et les élèves ne la regardent plus de la même façon?Chapitre 6 en ligne!
1. La prudence est de mise

Eh oui une toute nouvelle fic quoi que étant donné que j'ai aucune review pour l'autre fic on peu dire que celle-ci est la première!lol C'est un méchant défis pour moi! non seulement j'écris pas de Romance mais en plus les slash sont tout nouveau pour moi! j'en lis mais c'est le premier qui va être écrit par moi-même

* * *

Chapitre 1

_La prudence est de mise _

_

* * *

_

Un mois c'était maintenant écoulé depuis la fin des classes à Poudlard. Une jeune femme de 17 ans était assise à son bureau, dans sa chambre d'apparence Moldu. Une Moldue? Oui, cette chambre appartenait bel et bien à une Moldue, cette chambre était située au second étage d'une maison tout aussi Moldue qui elle, était située dans un quartier Moldu. Qui était cette personne? Nul autre que la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Hermione soupira en fermant le livre. Elle le connaissait par coeur maintenant. Depuis la fin des classes qu'elle avait le nez dedans. Elle avait beau le lire sans arrêt mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas la réponse. Pendant leur retour de Poudlard, elle avait multiplié le livre pour qu'Harry et Ron puissent en avoir une copie à étudier. Mais Hermione connaissait très bien ses deux meilleurs amis. Si elle ne réussissait pas à comprendre le livre, ils n'y arriveraient pas non plus!

Hermione se frotta les yeux en s'étirant. Son cadran affichait 2 heures.

- « Pas étonnant que je sois fatiguée! Je lis se foutu bouquin depuis 10 heures! » S'exclama Hermione.

Un léger bruissement venant de sa fenêtre attira son attention. Une chouette blanche comme la neige venait de se poser sur le perchoir de sa chambre.

- « Hedwige! » Souffla Hermione en approchant de la chouette d'Harry pour prendre la lettre.

La chouette bu dans le verre d'eau sur son bureau avant de prendre son envol. Hermione la regarda disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

- **« Hermione,  
je sais que nous lisons le même livre depuis maintenant 1 mois mais je n'y comprend rien! Je sais bien que le livre parle des Animagus mais il n'explique en rien la marche à suivre pour en devenir un! Comprends-tu quelque chose? Changeant de sujet, viens-tu toujours nous rejoindre dans une semaine?  
Harry »**

- « Une semaine? Mais bon sang, cette lettre est en retard, quelqu'un doit venir me chercher demain midi! S'étonna Hermione, vaut mieux aller dormir, je pourrai lui répondre de vive voix. »

Un peu avant midi, Hermione disait déjà au revoir à ses parents dans le salon en attente du départ. Hermione, malgré le peu de sommeil, s'était réveillée à 8 heures pour passer le plus de temps possible avec ses parents. Un « pop » venait de se faire entendre dans la cuisine. C'est, baguette à la main, qu'Hermione entra. On n'est jamais trop prudent, un mangemort pourrait très bien l'avoir trouvé. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle aperçut Remus lui souriant.

- « Alors, tu es prête? » Demanda Remus en souriant.

- « Oui, mes bagages sont dans le salon. » Répondit Hermione en souriant elle aussi.

- « Mais avant Hermione, en quoi je me transforme? » Demanda Remus redevenu sérieux.

La jeune femme compris aussitôt pourquoi cette question. La gazette du sorcier en avait parlé il y a 2 semaines maintenant. Tout sorcier se rencontrant devait poser une question que seule la véritable personne connaissant la réponse pouvait donner. D'après le Ministère de la magie, c'était le moyen pour être sur que ce n'était pas un Mangemort ayant bu du polynectar.

- « Oh mais vous êtes un loup-garou, professeur! » Ricana Hermione.

- « Hermione, je ne suis plus professeur... » Soupira Remus d'un pâle sourire.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le salon où attendaient les parents d'Hermione avec appréhension. Voir des sorciers sur le chemin de traverse était une chose, mais voir un sorcier en pleine puissance, baguette à la main dans leurs salon c'était autre chose.

- « Papa, maman, voici le professeur Lupin, euh je veux dire voici Remus... » Déclara Hermione sous le sourire blagueur de Remus.

- « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Remus, mais Hermione on doit y aller. »

D'un mouvement de la baguette, Hermione réduisit ses bagages pour qu'ils entrent dans la poche de sa veste. Remus lui tendit une montre qui, aussitôt qu'elle la toucha, un crochet vint la prendre au niveau du nombril...

_Je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre au moins 1 chapitre par semaine. J'espère réussir car j'ai déjà 2 histoires à finir et mon autre fic aussi..._


	2. Le grenier

_Un gros merci à Lupini-filiae et elokeo mes deux premières reviews_

_Voilà le second chapitre j'ai réussi à l'écrire entre 2 allées-retour à l'écurie j'ai bien aimé l'écrire il ma carrément fait rire!lol_

_comme le dise si bien tout le monde, les personnages ne sont pas de moi seul le contexte sort de ma petite tête!_

_Désolé aussi de la pauvreté du titre!lol j'arrives sans problème à écrire une histoire car apparement j'ai beaucoup d'imagination mais pour ce qui est de trouver un titre...surtout que "le grenier" pourrait très bien servir pour plusieurs autres chapitres!lol_

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2

**Le grenier**

* * *

Lorsque Hermione senti le sol, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait vraisemblablement dans une ruelle sale ou plusieurs sacs à ordure éventrés régnaient en roi. Un « pop » vint interrompre son inspection.

- « Remus, où sommes-nous? » demanda Hermione en approchant de son ancien professeur.

- « Nous sommes à environ 2 rues de la maison, Albus à préféré te faire arriver dans une ruelle pour ne pas attirer l'attention car n'oublie pas il fait jour dehors. » Répondit Remus en mettant la main dans son long manteau.

Hermione constata qu'il tenait probablement sa baguette au cas où des mangemorts arriveraient. Elle décida de garder sa main dans la poche de son jean pour avoir une prise rapide sur sa baguette si quelque chose arrivait. Après une marche rapide, ils se trouvaient maintenant devant l'endroit où en principe la maison devait se trouver. Remus regarda si aucun Moldu ne pouvait les voir et subitement, ils se trouvèrent aspirés. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise. Tandis que Remus atterrit tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds, non sans avoir attraper le chandelier pour ne pas tomber, Hermione elle, tomba à quatre pattes sur un tapis miteux.

- « Hermione je suis contente de te revoir, les enfants sont au premier. » S'écria une voix en entrant dans le hall d'entrée.

- « Merci Madame Weasley... » Répondit Hermione en se relevant.

- « Remus, allez, vient dans la cuisine avec moi tu dois avoir faim! » Sourit Molly.

- « Faim? » demanda Hermione par curiosité.

- « As-tu oublié qu'hier, c'était la pleine lune? » répondit Remus avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- « Remus était enfermé dans la chambre depuis 2 jours, quand il est sortit, nous parlions de toi et Remus c'est porté volontaire pour aller te chercher. » Rigola Molly.

- « C'est gentil Remus mais tu aurais du manger avant... » Commença Hermione.

- « En fait c'était plutôt pour empêcher l'autre d'y aller! » S'exclama Remus en riant, suivi aussitôt de Molly.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils riaient et d'abords qui était l'autre?

Remus vit l'interrogation dans le regard d'Hermione, il réussi tant bien que mal à calmer son rire pour qu'elle puisse comprendre.

- « Pour commencer tu savais depuis quelques jours qu'une personne venait te chercher. Ce matin nous avions une réunion, à la fin de cette rencontre, nous devions trouver parmi ceux présent, qui allaient chez toi. Tout le monde avait quelques choses à faire d'important, seul une personne pouvait aller te chercher... »

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois. Hermione comprenait maintenant qu'il riait de l'autre personne qui devait aller la chercher. Elle était intriguée de savoir qui. Molly lui donna la réponse.

- « Ma chérie c'est Severus qui devait aller te chercher, Sourit Molly, aujourd'hui il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'aller renouveler son stock de potion. Comme ce n'était pas de la première importance, Albus lui a gentiment demandé d'aller te chercher...heureusement pour toi, Remus est arrivé au bon moment et c'est empressé de prendre la place de Severus. »

Hermione remercia chaleureusement Remus et se précipita dans l'escalier pour aller voir ses 2 meilleurs amis.

- « Ron, Harry! » S'écria Hermione en arrivant sur l'étage.

Une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête rousse aux cheveux long. Un visage constellé de tâche de rousseur lui fit un immense sourire. Hermione s'engouffra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur un des lits jumeaux. À priori, elle était seule dans la chambre avec Ginny.

- « Où sont les garçons? » demanda Hermione.

- « Au grenier. Depuis qu'ils savent que tu arrives, ils sont toujours là-haut pour essayer de déchiffrer le livre. » Sourit Ginny en s'assoyant sur le lit en face d'Hermione.

- « Ok, au fait on dors toujours dans la même chambre? » Demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- « Oui, vient tu vas pouvoir déposer tes bagages avant qu'on monte voir les garçons. » Répondit Ginny avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Hermione était vraiment contente de partager une fois de plus sa chambre avec Ginny. Même si elle avait 1 an de différence, Hermione se sentait très proche de la cadette. Elle la considérait comme une soeur. La seule soeur qu'elle avait puisqu'elle était enfant unique. Hermione savait parfaitement que Ginny l'adorait au même titre. Ginny n'avait pas de soeur, que des frères et parfois une fille a envie de parler de chose de fille, le genre de chose qui ferait rire ses frères et faire peur à sa mère. Tout en riant, elles montèrent un autre étage pour aller déposer les bagages dans la chambre. Hermione en profita pour raconter son début d'été et Ginny fit de même.

- « J'aimes ta jupe! » Avoua Ginny en se dirigeant vers le grenier avec Hermione.

- « Merci, je viens de l'acheter. » Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Hermione était ravie d'avoir refait sa garde-robe pendant l'été. Elle avait grandit un peu, beaucoup moins qu'Harry et Ron qui eux semblaient ne plus avoir de fin mais elle était assez heureuse de sa grandeur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une beauté mais elle avait un certain charme. Si au moins les autres ne la voyait pas seulement comme une encyclopédie vivante….elle avait commencé à s'entraîner pendant l'été. Le meilleur ami de son père possédait une salle de boxe ou il entraînait quelques champions. Son père avait parlé de la situation de sa fille, non sans dire qu'elle était une sorcière mais il en avait assez dit pour que son meilleur ami sache qu'elle devait être forte et courageuse et qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les brutes de son école. C'est donc quelques jours après son retour chez elle qu'elle avait commencé l'entraînement. Sa graisse de bébé avait fondu comme de la neige au soleil, dévoilant encore plus ses formes de jeune femme. Hermione ne raffolait pas trop de ses formes car à Poudlard, il y avait un flot d'hormone en ébullition surtout venant de Serpentard. Au cours de l'année scolaire qui venait de s'écouler, plusieurs filles de l'école se plaignait qu'un Serpentard leurs avaient pincé une fesse, soulevé la jupe ou malencontreusement agrippé un sein. Bien sur, ils disaient toujours dans le dernier cas que leurs mains avaient glissé alors qu'ils voulaient s'agripper pour ne pas tomber. Severus en avait entendu plusieurs de ces accrochages mais en parfait salaud qu'il était, c'était toujours de la faute de la victime. Il disait toujours: « Vous n'êtes que des enfants, vous n'avez rien à montrer! Pourquoi vous plaindre d'une partie de peau pincée quand il n'a rien à pincer? » Les étudiantes avaient fini par arrêter de parler, car plus elles avertissaient un professeur, plus Severus donnait des retenues. Comme si les Serpentard étaient de parfaits petits anges. Hermione y croyait, oui elle croyait que les Serpentard étaient bel et bien de parfaits petits anges, avec une langue fourchue et des cornes de diable sur la tête. Devant Severus, les Serpentard étaient de parfaits écoliers. Passablement idiots mais des écoliers quand même.

Donc Hermione, en constatant que perdre un peu de poids pendant le début des vacances mettait en évidence certaines formes, avait prit l'habitude de mettre des sous-vêtements sport qui comprimait sa poitrine. Non pas qu'elle était volumineuse mais au moins elle devenait inintéressante pour les Serpentard, contrairement à Hannah qui portait désormais ses livres devant elle bien serré contre sa poitrine pour être sur que les Serpentard ne pouvaient plus loucher sur cette tentation.

En ce levant ce matin, Hermione avait quand même décidé de s'habiller léger pour partir de chez elle, sa jupe longue en tissu léger lui chatouillait les chevilles tandis que son haut noir était ni trop serré, ni trop large. Des vêtements simples mais confortables.

- « Puis-je te l'emprunté un jour? » demanda Ginny pleine d'espoir.

- « Bien sur! Si toi tu veux bien me prêter la veste que tu avais dans le train! » Rigola Hermione.

Un autre avantage à leurs amitiés, elles pouvaient s'emprunté du linge, même si Ginny était plus mince qu'Hermione.

- « Hermione est arrivée! » S'exclama Ginny en ouvrant la porte du grenier.

Harry et Ron étaient tout deux assis dans de grosse chaise en cuir rouge, et ils se levèrent rapidement pour venir embrasser Hermione. Ils étaient vraiment contents de la revoir.

Hermione leurs raconta ses vacances et ils firent de même. Elle commença à leur parler de sa théorie sur les Animagus alors que Molly ouvrit la porte pour leur dire que le souper était prêt. Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle était arrivé avant 1 heure, comment pouvaient-ils souper alors qu'il était tôt. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine lui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà, ils avaient parlé des Animagus pendant toute l'après-midi. Un coup d'oeil rapide à ceux présent lui donna le sourire, surtout la dernière personne...


	3. livre, potion et cie

_Honte sur moi! j'avais oublie de publier le troisieme chapitre de ma fic!_

_je remercies encore une fois pour la nouvellereview! j'ignores pourquoi c'est maintenant interdis de faire des RAR mais bon au moins je remercies_

_les pensées d"Hermione sont entre en italique/soulignée_

_elles m,ont donner beaucoup de misère car elles disparaissaient toujours!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3

**livre, potion et cie**

* * *

Autour de la table, il y avait Bill, les jumeaux, Tonks, Maugrey, Molly, Arthur et à leurs grandes surprises, enfin surtout à Harry et Ron, Severus était attablé avec les autres. 

- « Bonjour tout le monde! » Chantonna Hermione, sûre d'elle-même.

Tonks se leva avec un grand sourire pour venir serrer la jeune femme. Au grand malheur de Molly, le coin de la nappe était coincé dans la ceinture de Tonks. Dans un vacarme de vaisselle cassée, Molly soupira.

- « Tonks, attention...Heureusement que seulement les assiettes et les verres étaient là... »

- « Oups... » Murmura Tonks, rouge de honte.

- « On devrait manger avec des assiettes en plastique la prochaine fois...c'est plus prudent! » Ricana Harry en s'approchant de la table.

Un léger « bip-bip » se fit entendre à travers la pièce. Seule Hermione comprit la provenance du son. L'alarme de sa montre venait de sonner. Elle s'excusa et monta rapidement à sa chambre pour avaler sa petite pilule. Ginny l'avait suivie.

- « Tu es malade? » demanda Ginny avec angoisse.

- « Malade? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça? »

Ginny, sans un mot, pointa le coffret qu'Hermione tenait encore dans ses mains.

- « Oh, ça! Rougit Hermione, c'est des pilules contraceptives...méthode Moldus. »

- « Ah oui? Sa fonctionne? » Demanda Ginny avec empressement.

- « Oui, si on oublie pas d'en prendre chaque jour….pourquoi, tu es intéressée? »

- « Bah euh, c'est bon à savoir... » Murmura Ginny.

Hermione n'était pas dupe et elle voyait bien que Ginny était gênée.

- « Si tu veux, pendant le congé des fêtes, vient avec moi chez mes parents, je vais t'amener voir mon médecin pour qu'il t'en prescrive. »

- « Super, mais tu en as combien dans ton coffret? »

- « Pour 1 mois seulement, j'ai tout prévue avec ma mère, 2 jours avant la fin je lui envois un hibou et elle me le revoit avec les pilules. Sa tombe bien car la date de mon renvoi tombe pendant le congé, nous allons pouvoir le faire en même temps, donc ça va être moins compliqué pour ma mère de les envoyer. » Expliqua Hermione en approchant de la porte ou était Ginny.

- « Ok, souri Ginny, allez viens, ils doivent nous attendre pour manger. Je me demandes pourquoi Rogue est ici, il ne reste jamais après les réunions... »

Les 2 jeunes filles descendirent en ricanant vers la salle à manger où tout le monde était maintenant installé, la table débordante de nourriture, probablement délicieuse. Ginny s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir entre Harry et Tonks tandis qu'Hermione chercha une place libre. Elle hoqueta d'horreur en voyant la seule chaise vacante…..à la droite de Severus!

Hermione s'assit dans un soupir gêné. Maugrey lui fit un sourire mystérieux comme s'il avait comprit son trouble. Harry et Ron devaient faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas rire. En fait tout le monde essayait de ne pas rire car il était difficile de savoir qui entre Severus ou Hermione était le plus gênés.

Le souper passa rapidement sous les blagues des jumeaux. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées.

_Mon Dieu, si seulement j'avais su que je devais m'asseoir à coté de Rogue, j'aurais prit ma pilule après...mais pourquoi aucune réplique mordante n'est sortie de sa bouche...à l'école il semble prendre un malin plaisir à distiller son venin mais pour la première fois il ne parle pas...d'où peu bien provenir cette odeur de pin ? Impossible qu'elle provienne de lui car à voir l'état de ses cheveux, il ne doit pas prendre beaucoup de douches._

- « Hermione! Tu m'entends? La terre appelle la lune ! » S'exclama Harry en passant sa main devant le visage d'Hermione.

- « Hein, que... quoi? » balbutia Hermione en clignant des yeux comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve.

- « On dirait bien que pour la première fois de sa vie Granger ne sait pas de quoi on parle! » Susurra une voix.

Hermione jeta un regard glacé à la voix.

_Tiens je le croyais dépourvu de langue lui, ce soir_

- « Hermione, on te demandait si tu voulais remonter avec nous dans le grenier! » Expliqua Harry.

- « Mais je... » Commença Hermione en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

Elle qui venait de remplir son assiette, remarqua qu'elle était maintenant vide. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle mangeait en même temps. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient devant la porte en attente d'une réponse de la jeune femme toujours assise à table.

- « J'arrive! » Ajouta Hermione en se levant rapidement tout en louchant un regard noir vers Severus qui lui faisait une grimace. Hermione comprit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui lancer une autre pique dont il avait le secret. Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'attendre et couru vers la porte pour rejoindre ses amis.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Hermione lisait encore le livre même si elle le connaissait par coeur tandis que Ron et Harry, faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances aidés bien malgré eux par Ginny. Hermione avait refusé net quand ils lui avaient demandé de voir ses parchemins. Hermione avait, bien entendu, terminé depuis longtemps. En fait, dans la première semaine de ses vacances elle avait fait tout ce que les professeurs leurs avaient demandé. Cette année, c'était un jeu d'enfant puisqu'ils étaient majeurs donc la magie avait grandement été appréciée pour leurs travaux. En particulier le devoir de potion. Ils devaient faire une recherche sur une potion de secret.

La potion était fort simple, du moins pour Hermione Elle consistait de permettre à quelqu'un de dire un secret, si on faisait boire la potion à l'autre personne, avant de lui dire, le secret était très bien gardé. Aucun sort ne pourrait alors faire dire le dit secret. Même celui ou celle ayant recueillit le secret ne le connaissait pas. La personne qui disait le secret devait mettre un ingrédient dans la potion pour que seul lui puisse entendre ce qu'il avait confié. Hermione avait fait 4 parchemins sur cette potion. Ils devaient mettre la marche à suivre (Hermione l'avait cherché partout sans la trouver, apparemment elle était inconnue), indiquer les avantages de cette potion et les inconvénients. Pour finaliser le devoir, chaque élève devait avoir les ingrédients avec eux pour le premier cours de potion de l'année.

Donc pendant que Hermione lisait, les deux autres travaillaient. Ginny avait apparemment terminé ses devoirs depuis quelques semaines maintenant. La jeune préfète de Gryffondor était convaincue qu'il manquait quelques choses au livre. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu l'aidé était Remus et McGonagall, mais dans les 2 cas, il était impossible de leur demander de l'aide. Non, Hermione savait parfaitement que pour devenir Animagus, elle devait trouver la réponse toute seule. Hermione jeta un regard noir à ses 2 meilleurs amis penchés sur leurs devoirs.

_Si au moins ils avaient fait leurs devoirs dès le début des vacances. Mais non ils devaient attendre mon arrivée dans l'espoir d'avoir les réponses toute cuites dans le bec! Fini la Hermione douce et docile qui aide pour leurs devoirs en retard. Non cette année, ils se débrouillent tout seul! N'empêche que je veux vraiment réussir à devenir Animagus avant la rentrée scolaire. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir consulter la bibliothèque du ministère. Depuis que le père de Ron en a parlé, je rêve de pouvoir consulté les livres même si ça me prend plusieurs années pour découvrir la salle en entier. Mais voilà! J'ai ma réponse _

Hermione ferma son livre d'un coup sec et c'est avec les yeux pétillants de malice qu'elle se précipita dans les escaliers sous le regard incrédule de ses 2 amis.

- « Malade cette fille c'est moi qui te le dis! » Soupira Ron en se replongeant dans ses livres sous le regard amusé d'Harry. En effet le jeune homme avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

- « Madame Weasley! Euh je veux dire Molly! » Souffla Hermione en arrivant dans la pièce en coup de vent.

- « Modérez vos ardeurs Granger! » Tempêta Severus.

Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite de voir le professeur de potion en habit Moldu. Une tache sombre étalée sur la chemise bordeaux de son professeur fit comprendre à Hermione que dans sa précipitation elle avait du accrocher Severus au moment où il allait boire son café.

- « Désolée! » Répondit Hermione tout en cherchant Molly du regard.

Hermione s'en fichait royalement du regard assassin de Rogue. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard! Il n'avait donc pas de droit sur elle.

- « Où est Molly? » S'exclama Hermione, dépitée de ne pas voir la mère de Ron.

- « Au chemin de traverse avec Ginny. » Répondit Severus en essuyant la tache.

- « Pourquoi! »

Severus poussa un soupir. Hermione sut qu'elle avait posé une question de trop.

- « Non seulement à l'école vous êtes une miss je-sais-tout mais en plus vous essayez d'être une miss je-dois-tout-savoir! » Gronda Severus en approchant d'Hermione.

- « Severus, assez! Hermione a quand même le droit de savoir! » Soupira une voix.

Hermione regarda Remus et lui sourit. Remus paraissait fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours. Mais Hermione savait qu'hier était la pleine lune donc elle connaissait la raison.

- « Ginny a besoin de quelques choses au chemin de traverse? Je pensais qu'on devait tous y aller en même temps en recevant nos lettres... »

- « En fait, Ginny devait y aller seule pour voir ses frères mais tu connais Molly, elle tenait vraiment à y aller. Ginny n'a pas eu le choix, sourit Remus, comme tu sais, Ginny a brisé son balai lors du dernier match de Quidditch alors Fred et George ont décidé de lui en acheter un autre. Ginny voulait le plus d'entraînement possible avec son nouveau balai dont la raison du chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. »

- « Oh merci Remus, mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler... » Soupira Hermione.

Hermione remonta au grenier pour s'entraîner un peu avec certains sorts appris pendant la dernière année scolaire. Ginny vint leur montrer son nouveau balai. Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de s'y intéresser qu'elle sorti en coup de vent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle savait que si Ginny était arrivée, Molly devait être là aussi. Par contre cette fois, elle prit la peine de marcher une fois en bas des escaliers. Heureusement, Rogue n'était plus dans la maison.

- « Molly, est-ce possible de consulté les livres de la bibliothèque au Ministère? » demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants.

- « Peut-être...tu devrais demander à Arthur ce soir de t'y amener demain. Mais pourquoi veux-tu voir la bibliothèque? »

- « Oh pour ma culture générale, Souri Hermione d'un air ravi, merci. » Molly souri pour elle même en regardant la jeune femme sortir de la pièce. Hermione était passionnée des livres. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle poserait la question. Molly savait bien que le fait de parler de la bibliothèque ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. C'est donc le lendemain matin qu'Hermione se rendit avec Arthur au Ministère. Harry et Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle retournait là mais bon elle était folle et ils le savaient. Au moins ils savaient que Hermione hors de vue, ils n'auraient pas à subir ses regards noirs de colère car ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs devoirs. Une bonne partie d'échec était plus tentante présentement, voir même plusieurs parties.

Pendant une bonne heure, Hermione parcoura les rayons pour trouver LE bon livre. Un petit livre attira particulièrement son attention. Une fois une place confortable trouvée, elle entreprit de lire le livre.

- « Bien que plusieurs pensent qu'on peu choisir l'animal sous notre forme d'Animagus, ils ont tous faux… »

_Hein! Ce n'est pas ce qui est dit dans l'autre livre que j'ai dans le grenier..._

- « En effet, avant de prendre forme, il faut vider son esprit... »

_Tiens sa me rappelle les leçons d'Occlumencie d'Harry_

- « Une fois que vous ne pensez à rien, laissez-vous transporter par votre coté animal... »

_Essaie dont voir! Non mais franchement il faut pensé à rien et se laisser transporter! Il faut quand même penser pour se transporter_

- « Lorsque vous serez détendus, votre instinct animal va se réveillé. »

_C'est tout? Mais c'est quoi ce bouquin à la noix_

- « Hermione tu es prêtes? » demanda Arthur en retrouvant la jeune femme.

- « J'arrives! » S'exclama Hermione en fermant le livre qu'elle laissa sur la table.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione était assise sur le plancher de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la cadette rousse. Elle était particulièrement contente d'être seule pour essayer de vider son esprit pour la première fois. Pour ces amis elle ne serait pas dérangée car Albus était passé il y a une heure à peine et après l'insistance d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny, il avait transformé le grenier pour qu'ils puissent voler en toute liberté. Donc de ce coté aucun danger elle serait seule pour plusieurs heures.

_Ok, Hermione vide ton esprit, ne pense plus à rien..._

Hermione avait les yeux fermé et les jambes croisé comme elle le voyait dans les films ou les femmes faisaient du yoga.

_Non mais décidément, je n'aimes pas le yoga! Pourquoi rester assis sans rien faire? Elle pourrait lire un livre à la place pour se détendre! Hermione arrête de penser_

Un parfum de pin vint effleurer le nez d'Hermione. Mais elle gardait les yeux fermés! Aucune distraction ne devait la déranger, pas même cette délicieuse senteur de pin.

_Tiens encore cette senteur, décidément je commence à aimer cette odeur. Je me demande d'où elle vient...non Hermione, concentre toi_

Effectivement, le nez fin d'Hermione ne l'avait pas trompé. Une odeur de pin flottait dans la pièce, même après que l'ombre fut sortie de la chambre.

_C'est long! Mais comment je fais pour savoir quel forme je vais avoir? Peut-être que maintenant je suis un animal sans le savoir? Une fois réussi je fais comment moi pour revenir à mon état normal_

Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux d'ennuies. Lorsqu'elle voulu se relever, ses jambes restaient obstinément plier. Elle était assise depuis trop longtemps ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle attendit quelque minutes que les fourmillements disparaissent et parti vers la cuisine. Décidément essayé de faire le vide creusait l'appétit.

- « Bonsoir Hermione! » Grogna une voix près de la cheminée.

- « Ah bonsoir Maugrey, comment allez-vous? » Souri Hermione.

- « Bien pour quelqu'un qui doit repartir demain! » répondit Maugrey.

- « Ah euh, alors bon voyage... » Dit Hermione en sortant rapidement de la salle à manger pour finalement entrer dans la cuisine.

Hermione se fit un sandwich au jambon et monta rapidement dans sa chambre sans se préoccuper de Maugrey, toujours installé près du feu.

- « Ah tu avais faim » Souri Ginny lorsque Hermione eu refermé la porte de la chambre.

- « Oui, vous avez déjà terminé? » demanda Hermione en toute innocence.

- « Moi oui, Ron et Harry sont encore en haut à essayer mon balai. J'ai préféré descendre pour discuter avec toi. »

- « Merci, au fait connais-tu quelqu'un qui sent le pin ici? »

- « Le pin? Non pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi? »

- « Je sais pas, mais depuis mon arrivée, il y a toujours cette odeur qui flotte dans les pièces. J'ignores d'ou vient cette odeur mais j'avoue que je l'aime bien... »

- « Eh bien alors aussitôt qu'on retourne au chemin de traverse pour acheter nos affaires d'école on ira dans une parfumerie, peut-être que tu vas trouver la senteur de pin que tu recherches. »

- « C'est brillant ça! S'exclama Hermione les yeux brillant, mais je ne saurai pas de qui provient l'odeur. »

- « Au pire pendant que tu sera avec la vendeuse, moi je vais subtilement regarder dans le registre des ventes... »

Ginny ne pu terminer son idée que Hermione lui sauta au cou en la remerciant. Rapidement, les deux jeunes filles, mortes de fatigue, tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de morphée.

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, Harry et Ron furent bien entendu les derniers à descendre pour manger. Hermione ignorait à quelle heure ils étaient finalement descendus dans leurs chambre pour dormir mais étant donné qu'ils possédaient d'énormes cernes et qu'ils baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ils devaient s'être couché depuis peu.

Pendant que le Trio, Ginny et Molly discutaient de tout et de rien, les flammes du foyer devinrent vertes. Quatre hiboux en sortirent portant chacun leurs lettres de Poudlard. Aussitôt arrivés qu'ils étaient déjà repartis.

- « Mais pourquoi ils sont arrivés par la poudre de cheminée? » demanda Harry en ouvrant sa lettre.

- « L'arrivée de 4 hiboux au même endroit dans un quartier Moldu était trop suspect. » Répondit Molly en regardant la lettre de Ginny par dessus l'épaule de celle-ci.

Ginny fut stupéfaite de voir un badge de préfet tomber de l'enveloppe. Pourtant le badge était donné en cinquième année, hors elle était maintenant en sixième année.

- « Maman? » demanda Ginny en regardant sa mère.

Molly ferma les yeux comme si elle cherchait la réponse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

- « Une semaine après le début de vos vacances, les mangemorts ce sont attaqués à une famille de sorcier. La famille Emerson était une famille de sang pur. Will était un ancien de Serpentard qui a refusé de devenir mangemort il y a plusieurs années. Fait surprenant, son fils était à Gryffondor. Comme celui-ci vous a aider, les mangemorts ont considéré que c'était un acte de trahison même s'il n'était pas mangemort. Mais surtout parce que le jeune homme était à Gryffondor...ils ont tous été tué sans exception. »

- « Josh Emerson! S'exclama Ginny, il était préfet! Mais pourquoi il est mort? Seulement parce qu'ils nous avaient aidé? »

- « J'ai bien peur que oui, du moins c'est ce que nous pensons car aucun mangemort n'a été attrapé lors de l'attaque donc nous ne connaîtrons jamais la raison. »

Hermione était chamboulée, elle se rappelait parfaitement l'intervention de Josh pendant leurs vacances de Noël l'an passée. Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient descendu à Pré-au-lard pour acheter un peu plus de cadeau de noël. Cette journée là, Harry n'était pas venu avec eux, par malheur pour lui, il était en retenu avec leur cher professeur Rogue. Ron l'avait traité de tous les noms une fois rendus dans leurs salles communes. C'était injuste qu'Harry soit obligé de continuer sa retenue même après la fin du semestre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la potion de Neville avait explosé et que Rogue en avait été aspergé. Normalement Neville devait rester aussi pour sa retenue mais sa grand-mère étant mourante il avait pu partir. Certains Gryffondor riait encore simplement de se rappeler les cheveux blonds de Rogue et ses pommettes rosées. Ils avaient fait ce jour-là une potion de chérubin. Rogue ne voulait pas leur montrer mais Dumbledore avait insisté.

Bref à cette sortie, ils n'étaient que trois lorsqu'une dizaine de mangemort étaient arrivés. Ils étaient en situation de danger, pour ainsi dire qu'ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir au moment ou Josh était intervenu et avait jeté une poudre d'aveuglement sur les mangemorts. Les Gryffondor avaient ainsi réussi à courir vers Poudlard où ils étaient en sécurité.

Hermione essuya une larme et serra encore plus fort l'enveloppe. Elle senti que quelques choses se trouvait dedans, lorsqu'elle la retourna, une broche tomba.

- « Hey regardez! Hermione a été nommé Préfete-en-chef! » S'écria Ron en voyant le badge que tenait maintenant Hermione.

- « Je me demandes qui sera l'autre préfet... » Commença Harry.

- « Sûrement la fouine! » Gronda Ron.

- « Bon aller vous préparez nous allons au chemin de traverse! Remus doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre et je vais envoyer un message à Tonks pour qu'elle vienne elle aussi! » Dit Molly en se levant.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient assis dans le salon à attendre l'arrivée de Tonks. Lorsque les flammes prirent une teinte verte, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter de surprise devant la personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant eux. Même Molly et Remus en avaient perdu leur latin!

_Josh Emerson provient de ma petite tete!lol en fait Josh c'est pour Josh Groban un chanteur que j'aimes bien et Emerson c'est pour Emerson Drive un groupe que j'aimes aussi!_

_avant que je puisses mettre le chapitre 4, j'aimerais sa avoir les noms des préfets nommé dans le cinquieme livre..._

_Certain passage peut être étranges mais dites vous que ce chapitres est sur plusieurs jours...car bon même dans la vie d'Harry Potter, il ne se passe pas quelques choses d'extraordinaire à tout les jours!lol_

_pour la pillule que prend Hermione...bah j'ai pas pu resister c'était plus fort que moi!_

_La senteur de pin...vous allez le découvrir un jour! c'est pas une de mes senteurs préférées mais bon je vois mal un sorcier porter "Axe" ou "tag"!lol_


	4. Flash Back

Un chapitre court entièrement basé sur un flash back, ne vous inquiètez pas c'est extrèmement rare! Mais j'avais une bonne idée sur ce chapitre

Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçu j'ignores toujours pourquoi c'est maintenant interdit de faire des rar mais au moins je peux quand même vous dire merci

un peu de pub: la fic la fusion est de moi aussi..je l'aimes moins et cette fic est quand même beaucoup plus avancé que celle-ci...de plus elle va bientôt prendre fin

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Flash Back_

* * *

Un homme venait d'apparaître subitement devant un somptueux manoir à l'aspect lugubre. Les gargouilles sur le toit semblaient animées d'une méchanceté sans limites, comme si elles avaient la possibilité de se jeter sur le visiteur et de le réduire en charpie. Mais l'homme qui avançait dans l'allée menant à la porte ne portait aucune attention aux envies des gargouilles. La confiance régnait en cet homme, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans ce manoir, les gargouilles le savaient, mais elles savaient surtout que l'homme aux cheveux noirs et longs possédait une vitesse et une agilité surprenante. Les statues de pierre, si elles décidaient de prendre vie, n'auraient même pas le temps de l'approcher qu'elles tomberaient en poussière.

Personne sauf le seigneur des ténèbres ne peut prétendre pouvoir battre Severus Rogue et en sortir indemne. Mais le maître des potions sait qu'il ne doit pas prétendre être plus fort que Dumbledore non plus. En fait il se bat parfois en duel contre les mangemorts les plus faibles. Par contre Severus ne participe pas aux autres duels que ses compagnons du mal organisent. C'est sans fausse modestie qu'il pourrait en sortir vainqueur. Ce ne sont qu'une bande d'incapables froussards. Même Bellatrix Lestranges qui prétend être la meilleure ne le provoque plus depuis un incident minime. Qui aurait cru un jour que Severus utiliserait le stratagème de James quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard? Celui ou Severus se retrouvait suspendu tête en bas et dévoilait des sous-vêtements à l'aspect douteux. Bellatrix y avait goûté et elle avait perdu l'envie de provoquer Severus, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le sort puisque Severus n'avait que murmuré.

Cette fois, le masque de froideur ne tenait pas. Severus était angoissé à l'idée d'entrer dans le Manoir. Lui, de nature si froide, était inquiet. La porte approchait à mesure qu'il avançait mais rien ne pouvait arrêter les sueurs froides qui le traversait. Il était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle pour la famille qui habitait dans ce manoir. Une très mauvaise nouvelle...

- « B...B...Bon...Bonjour monsieur Rogue, couina un elfe de maison une fois que la porte fut ouverte. Maître Malefoy vous attend dans son bureau. »

L'elfe fit la révérence jusqu'a en toucher le sol avec son nez et se précipita dans les escaliers pour montrer le chemin. L'elfe semblait courir mais Severus n'avait aucun mal à le suivre. Arrivé devant une porte, l'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigt. Severus cogna et entra, même si normalement il entrait dans annoncer sa venue mais cette fois, la nervosité lui coupait sa froideur.

- « Severus, que me vaut une visite si matinale, susurra Lucius en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Une bonne nouvelle j'espère. »

Lucius n'avait qu'a regarder Severus pour comprendre qu'il n'aimera pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il appela un de ses elfes de maison et lui demanda, ou plutôt ordonna avec coup de pied à l'appuie d'aller chercher son fils Drago. Lucius prit une grande respiration et c'est avec un sourire froid et sans chaleur qu'il retourna derrière son bureau et invita Severus à s'asseoir en attendant Drago.

Pendant quelques minutes que durait l'attente, Severus essaya tant bien que mal de remettre son masque de rigidité et d'indifférence en place. Ses années de pratique portant fruit, c'est avec une attitude froide qu'il accueillit l'héritier des Malefoy.

- « Père, vous vouliez me voir? » Demande Drago, une fois la porte refermée.

- « Oui, Severus a une nouvelle à nous annoncer, qui, ma foi, devrait être très déplaisante. »

- « Potter et sa clique ne sont pas morts? » demanda Drago avec dégoût.

- « Non malheureusement...pas encore...non, c'est que j'ai eu une réunion avec Dumbledore et les 3 autres directeurs des maisons pour décider qui serait les 2 préfets en chef de cette année... » Commença Severus.

- « Ah bien sur je serai nommé préfet en chef! » Souri Drago en conquérant.

- « Donc la mauvaise nouvelle serait qu'une sang de bourbe serait préfète! » Analysa Lucius.

- « Je parie que c'est cette Granger! » Lança Drago, bouillant de rage.

- « Si vous ne m'aviez pas coupé! Vous sauriez que TU n'as pas été nommé préfet mais que Granger OUI! » Gronda Severus, qui avait totalement repris le contrôle de son attitude déplaisante.

- « QUOI ! MON FILS N'EST PAS PRÉFET EN CHEF MAIS CETTE SANG DE BOURBE VA LE DEVENIR? JE REFUSE VOIR UNE SALE PETITE INFECTE ÊTRE AU DESSUS D'UN MALEFOY! »

- « J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour nominer votre fils mais Dumbledore à décidé que Drago serait trop injuste avec tout les élèves de Poudlard en retirant plusieurs points aux 3 maisons et en donnant des points aux Serpentard. »

- « Qui est préfet en chef avec Granger ? » Demanda Drago en serrant les poings.

- « C'est un Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan. »

- « Eh bien il faut trouver un moyen pour que Drago soit nommer préfet en chef. Un accident est si vite arrivé! » Ricana Lucius.

- « Avant de faire quoi que ce soit envers ce Macmillan, laisse moi parler avec Dumbledore pour le faire changer d'avis! » Rétorqua Rogue.

- « Pourquoi? On peut le faire disparaître rapidement! »

- « Premièrement, vous n'êtes pas sensé savoir qui a été nommé préfet en chef! Les lettres n'ont pas encore été envoyées! Deuxièmement, si Macmillan disparaît, Dumbledore risque de faire le lien entre lui et moi! Ma couverture va éclater et je serai renvoyé! Le maître à besoin d'une personne près de Dumbledore! Il ne sera pas content de toi s'il apprend que par ta faute je suis incapable d'espionner! » Répondit Severus d'une voix douce mais sans chaleur.

Lucius sembla se calmer sur cette tirade de Severus.

- « Bon très bien! Arrange toi pour que Drago soit nommé préfet en chef! Si, lorsqu'il recevra la lettre, il n'a pas le badge, rien ne va m'empêcher de me débarrasser de ce Macmillan! » Gronda Lucius, ses yeux brillants de colère.

- « Et pour Granger? » Demande Drago avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

- « Elle est une sang de bourbe et amie de ce Potter... alors élimine-la! Un accident est si vite arrivé! Si elle meurt Dumbledore va mettre sa mort sur le fait que notre Maître essayait de déstabiliser Potter pour le tuer plus facilement! » Ricana Lucius.

- « Parfait! Je vais prendre plaisir à l'éliminer! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve! » Sourit Drago avant de prendre congé et de sortir du bureau.

- « Bon, moi je dois y aller! J'avais inventé comme excuse que je devais renouveler mon stock de potion! » Dit Severus en s'emparant de sa cape.

- « N'oublie pas Rogue! Mon fils DOIT devenir préfet en chef! » Informa Lucius avant que Severus ne referme la porte derrière lui.

L'Homme aux cheveux noirs luisants de gras descendit rapidement les escaliers, une fois dehors, il transplana à pré au lard. D'un pas rapide il prend le chemin de Poudlard pour parler à Dumbledore de toute urgence...

_NDRL: Oui je sais Severus va souvent acheter les ingrédients pour faire des potions...mais même s'il est un double agent, il n'a de compte à rendre qu'à Dumbledore. Donc sous ses escapades pour ses potions, se cache ses rencontres de mangemorts. Par contre je vous assures...lors de la réunion qui précédait l'arrivé d'Hermione, Severus devait réellement acheter des ingrédients!lol_

_Alors avec ce petit chapitre...avez vous devinez qui venait de laissé MOlly et Rémus sans voix?_


	5. La corvée de Rogue

Eh oui me revoilà après quelques mois d'absence. Ce n'est pas que les chapitres sont fraîchement écrit mais plutot que je n'avais plus de correcteur!lol

Étant donné que sa fait un max de temps que j'ai pas touché à cette fic j'ignores ce que j'avais fait pour les pensées d'Hermione et Severus... Donc disons qu'Hermione seront en gras et celle de Severus en italique!

Le groupe dans le salon ne put que garder la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Au lieu de l'humeur joyeuse de Tonks, ils furent confrontés au regard glacial du maître de potions. Harry dut se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne nageait pas en plein cauchemar. Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec appréhension ; avec Tonks, elles auraient sûrement pu aller à la parfumerie pour voir si quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient avait acheté un parfum senteur de pin…mais avec Rogue….jamais elles ne pourraient aller voir sans attirer l'attention.

- « Severus? Mais où est Tonks? » Demanda Remus

- « J'ai pris sa place, ordre de Dumbledore! Il pense que si je suis présent les Mangemorts n'oseront pas attaquer! » Grogna Severus

Harry jeta à ses amis un regard lourd de sens…si les mangemorts devaient les attaquer, ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue qui les protègerait.

- « Euh et bien ok, si Dumbledore le dit…bon allez les enfants! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée! Votre professeur a sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter! » Interrompit Molly en retrouvant sa voix autoritaire de mère.

Le petit groupe passa rapidement devant Severus qui leur jeta un regard dont lui seul avait le secret. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la journée sur le chemin de traverse risquait d'être terriblement longue…

- « Bon pour que ce soit plus facile de vous surveiller, il faudra vous séparer! » Ordonna Severus une fois rendus dans la salle du chaudron baveur.

- « Très bonne idée! Deux d'entre vous iront avec Severus et les deux autres vont me suivre! » Affirma Molly en appuyant l'idée de Severus.

Ron et Harry avec seulement un regard, se précipitèrent presque derrière Molly pour montrer à Hermione et Ginny qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix d'aller avec Severus. Les deux jeunes filles leurs jetèrent un regard glacial. La tête basse, elles suivirent Severus jusque sur le chemin sous le sourire ravi d'Harry et Ron qui les suivirent avec Molly.

Les deux inséparables savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'amuser avec Molly mais au moins ils n'étaient pas avec leur professeur de potions. Après une négociation serrée avec la mère de Ron, ils réussirent à pouvoir aller où bon leurs semblait….avec Madame Weasley bien entendu.

- « Mais quel plaie! Murmura Hermione pour ne pas que Severus surprenne la conversation, comment on va faire pour aller à la parfumerie? »

- « J'ai une idée, laisse moi faire… » Répondit Ginny en faisant un clin d'oeil avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- « Quoi? » Grogna Severus en voyant Ginny plantée devant lui.

- « Sommes-nous vraiment obligées de visiter uniquement les boutiques se rapportant à Poudlard? Monsieur? » Demanda Ginny

- « Oui! »

- « Mais monsieur…Ma mère nous a dit qu'on avait quartier libre pour l'après-midi en autant que nous restions avec un adulte responsable. » Soupira Ginny

Severus regarda la jeune rousse en se demandant s'il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège d'adolescent.

_Si Molly l'a dit…mais l'a-t-elle vraiment dit? Non seulement je suis obligé de rester avec des morveux mais en plus avec miss-je-sais-tout! Non mais, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à la gardienne d'enfant! Mais j'ai promis à Dumbledore de cette insignifiante petite idiote! Si seulement elle était à Serpentard! Oh non! Je perds la tête moi! Pour un million de gallions je n'accepterais pas d'avoir cette fille de moldus dans ma maison! Enfin bon je peux toujours accepter de les laisser parcourir les magasins…..j'ai seulement à rester devant la porte non? Dumbledore n'a jamais dit que je devais les coller _

- « Bon…..si Molly vous a donné la permission….. » soupira Severus sous l'oeil ravi des deux jeunes filles.

Sans perdre de temps, Hermione et Ginny allèrent rapidement acheter des robes. Pour cette fois, Ginny put acheter quelque chose de neuf. …tant donné qu'elle avait été nommée préfète, sa mère tenait à lui acheter un petit quelque chose. Fred et George lui avaient déjà acheté un balai… Ginny voulait vraiment de nouvelles robes. Par contre, ce que sa mère ignorait était que ses frères lui avaient donné, ainsi qu'à son frère, un sac rempli d'un nombre respectable de gallions. Ginny ignorait comment son frère ferait devant sa mère mais dans son cas à elle tout était parfait puisque Hermione était au courant de ce cadeau.

- « Ginny regarde ce livre! » S'exclama Hermione une fois éloignée de Severus

- « Comment devenir Animagus en cinq leçons. » Lut Ginny

- « C'est trop beau pour être vrai, je dois absolument l'acheter! » Soupira Hermione

- « Tiens il semblerait que Lockhart ait sorti un autre livre ! » Grogna Severus derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

- « Vous êtes devin maintenant? » rétorqua Ginny furieuse qu'il soit arrivé derrière eux comme un voleur.

- « L'édition du Coeur, pointa Severus sur la page couverture, c'est la maison d'édition de Lockhart! »

- « Peut-être mais il ne doit pas être le seul à être publié par cette maison d'édition! » Dit Hermione

- « Oui il est le seul! » Informa le vieil homme avec les livres d'Hermione et Ginny pour la prochaine année scolaire.

Hermione était en colère contre Severus, Ginny pouvait le sentir, c'est donc un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle vit Hermione balancer ses livres dans les bras de Severus lui faisant ainsi perdre momentanément le souffle. Une fois les livres réduits et mis dans la poche de la robe de sorcier du professeur de potions, Ginny lui remit ses livres à son tour. Les bouquins avaient maintenant rejoints les composants pour les potions à venir, les nouvelles robes et tout ce qui faisait d'Hermione une parfaite petite élève studieuse. Tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté était, grâce à un reducto lancé par leur professeur, dans la poche de celui-ci.

_Enfin c'est terminé je les rapporte au chaudron et je disparais! Non seulement je dois les endurer à l'école, mais ici aussi_

**Non mais quel idiot! Il pense qu'il sait tout! Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas de Lockhart le livre! Il ne veut pas qu'on devienne animagus car il est trop stupide pour en devenir un lui-même! Il est jaloux!**

- « Bon vous avez terminé! On va attendre Molly au Chaudron baveur! » Grogna Severus.

- « Non nous avons une dernière course à faire! » interrompa Ginny

- « Non Ginny… » Murmura Hermione

- « Laquelle? » demanda Severus avec son éternel regard à la : On va voir petite insignifiante si ta requête vaut la peine d'être entendue!

- « Hermione veut du parfum! » Souria Ginny

- « GINNY! » S'écria Hermione rouge de honte.

- « Ah voyez-vous ça! Miss Granger veut se parfumer! Eh bien allons tous à la parfumerie pour que miss-je-sais-tout achète un parfum! Mais comme vous voulez toujours tout savoir peut-être voulez-vous demander au marchant comment fabriquer votre propre parfum?» Ricana Severus en se dirigeant vers la parfumerie.

Une fois dans le magasin, Hermione et Ginny mirent leur plan à exécution. Tandis qu'Hermione demandait à la vendeuse de lui montrer les parfums à senteur fruitée, Ginny se dirigea derrière le comptoir. Severus, amusé par leur étrange manège, préféra rejoindre Ginny pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Ginny lui avoua qu'Hermione voulait savoir qui portait une senteur particulière. Severus lui demanda pourquoi miss-je-sais-tout ne demandait pas à la personne elle-même et Ginny lui dit qu'elle ignorait qui était cette personne.

Ginny trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et avec un duplicata, elle fit apparaître sur un parchemin vierge la page des commandes de parfum à senteur de pin. Elle retourna à son poste au moment même où la vendeuse arrivait avec un parfum en forme de poire en cristal qu'Hermione avait l'intention d'acheter. Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil signe de victoire et Severus lui était retourné à son poste en se demandant bien quel était ce parfum.

Rapidement de retour à la maison, Harry et Ron coururent dans leur chambre jeter leurs achats sur leurs lits et montèrent rapidement dans le grenier. Hermione avoua à Ginny qu'elle voulait faire de la relaxation avant de manger et monta quatre à quatre les marches. Severus aussitôt arrivé était reparti avant que Molly lui propose de rester manger avec eux.

**OUF! C'était une vraie journée de fou! Allez Hermione respire! Tu dois ne faire qu'un avec ton côté animal!**

Hermione resta une trentaine de minute immobile à méditer quand elle entendit un hurlement de loup dans la maison. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour voir qui avait poussé ce cri.

**Au mon dieu! Pourvu que Remus ne soit pas quelque part ici en loup-garou!**

- « Molly avez-vous entendu? » souffla Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- « Entendu quoi ma chérie? » demanda Molly inquiète

- « J'ai entendu un loup! » Répondit Hermione

- « Mais il n'y a pas de loup ici ma chère… » S'inquiéta Molly en tâtant le front d'Hermione pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas malade.

- « Vous êtes sûre? Euh je devais m'être assoupie désolé… » Balbutia Hermione en retournant à sa chambre.

**Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu un loup! Oui encore ce cri! Mais je ne dors pas! Pourquoi je suis la seule à l'entendre? Ah moins….ah moins…**

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à scintiller d'excitation, elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait finalement réussi à entrer en contact avec son animalité! Elle pourrait se transformer en loup bientôt!


	6. La promesse

Cinq jours fut le temps qu'Hermione prit pour devenir véritablement un animagus. Le soir même de sa complète transformation elle était montée rapidement dans sa chambre après le repas prétextant un malaise. La jeune fille devant le miroir il y avait à peine quelques secondes était maintenant remplacée par un loup noir au pelage pêle-mêle. Les yeux pétillant de plaisir et la bouche entrouverte laissant voir une langue rose pendante et des crocs d'un blanc éclatant, Hermione regardait le résultat. 

Un bruit dans les escaliers parvint à ses oreilles. Sur le qui-vive, Hermione guetta la porte en se demandant si la personne, qui à l'odeur ne pouvait être que Ginny, venait pour la voir ou ne faisait que passer devant sa porte.

- « Hermione tu es là? » demanda Ginny avant d'ouvrir la porte doucement à l'absence de réponse.

Un hurlement retentit dans le corridor. Ginny venait d'apercevoir le loup. Hermione reprit sa forme humaine au moment même où au bas des escaliers, Molly arrivait en trombe alertée par le cri de sa cadette.

- « Ginny chérie est-ce que ça va? » demanda Molly

- « Euh oui maman ce n'était qu'une araignée… » Répondit Ginny en regardant Hermione avec les yeux aussi grands qu'un gallion.

Le craquement d'une latte du plancher indiqua au deux jeunes filles que Molly, rassurée, était retournée dans la salle en manger. Hermione en profita pour tirer fermement Ginny dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte magiquement avant de lancer un insonora.

- « Tu as réussi? Depuis quand? Comment? Pourquoi? Où? » Balbutia Ginny en s'assoyant sur le lit.

- « Oui j'ai finalement réussi à me transformer. Ce soir était la première fois que je prenais totalement une forme animale. Le secret c'est la méditation. Au début, quand j'ai lu le livre dans la bibliothèque du Ministère, je croyais à une blague mais c'était vrai. Je voulais essayer de me transformer avant de vous le dire pour qu'au moment où vous trois entrepreniez de méditer, je puisse surveiller vos progressions. » Expliqua Hermione

- « Donc à chaque fois que tu t'enfermais ici c'était pour méditer? »

- « Oui… »

- « Tu vas nous le montrer j'espère! » S'exclama Ginny

- « Bien sûr mais pas ici, nous pourrons le faire dans la salle sur demande. Car on doit vraiment être concentré et étant donné qu'on part dans deux jours… » Commença Hermione

- « Transforme toi je veux voir ta particularité! » Sourit Ginny

Hermione était vraiment contente que Ginny ne soit pas fâchée qu'elle ait entrepris seule de devenir animagus, surtout qu'ils avaient tous décidé de le devenir à la fin de l'année scolaire l'an passé. Ginny voulait trouver sa particularité? Quel essai ! Hermione avait beau se regarder dans le miroir elle ne trouvait rien. Sans plus faire attendre son amie, elle redevint un loup.

Ginny tournait autour d'elle pensive. Sans vouloir vexer Hermione, quelques secondes avaient suffit pour qu'elle trouve ce qui pouvait différencier Hermione d'un autre loup. Certes la couleur aidait, car rares étaient ceux avec une fourrure noire, mais ce qui la différenciait le plus était son poil qui semblait frisottant. Non pas comme un mouton ou un caniche mais en regardant de plus près il donnait l'impression de friser un peu. Ginny savait que jamais Hermione resterait assise assez longtemps devant un inconnu, donc le poil légèrement frisé pouvait facilement passé pour un poil emmêlé. Sa fourrure était donc une parfaite réplique de la tignasse de la préfète-en-chef!

- « Hermione si tu me comprends lève la patte. Tu devrais t'asseoir tu sembles ne pas apprécier de rester sur quatre pattes. Couche toi je veux vérifier quelque chose….tu joues à rapporter la balle? » Termina Ginny avant d'éclater de rire

Hermione reprit rapidement sa forme humaine en la voyant rire.

- « Ginny! Je ne suis pas un chien! » S'offusqua Hermione

- « Désolé mais la tentation était trop grande! Bon nous devrions dormir. Demain tu vas pouvoir montrer à Harry et Ron ce que tu arrives à faire! » Répondit Ginny en allant derrière le paravent pour mettre sa robe de nuit.

Peu après le levé du soleil, Harry et Ron arrivèrent en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre sans prendre le temps de frapper.

- « Ginny on peut t'emprunter ton balai? » Demanda Ron en la secouant sans ménagement.

- « Hein? Il est quelle heure? » Demande Ginny en baillant

- « Bientôt 8 heures! » Répondit Harry

- « Mais vous êtes malades? C'est le dernier matin qu'on pouvait dormir tard avant le retour à Poudlard et vous nous réveillez à 8 heures? » Grogna Hermione

- « Les fins de semaine à Poudlard sont faites pour dormir tard! Répondit Ron. Alors, on peut l'emprunter? »

- « Moui… » Répondit Ginny avant de replonger dans ses couvertures.

- « Ginny… » Demanda Hermione une fois ses deux meilleurs amis partis.

- « Toi non plus? »

- « Non…on va manger? » dit Hermione en se levant

- « Au revoir la matinée à dormir… »

Tout en pestant contre les hommes qui ne respectaient pas le temps de sommeil d'une femme, Ginny s'habilla rapidement ainsi qu'Hermione. C'est d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'elles descendirent aux cuisines. Leur joie fut malheureusement de courte durée.

**Encore lui? Il n'a pas autre chose à faire? Rencontre de Mangemorts, se noyer dans son bain? Euh non il ne doit pas prendre de bain…pas plus qu'une douche d'ailleurs!**

- « Professeur Rogue? » demanda Ginny

Severus ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, il ne fit que leur jeter un regard noir avant de sortir de la pièce.

- « Mais on dirait que notre petit professeur de potions s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin! » Ricana Ginny

- « Les mangemorts ont attaqué la nuit dernière! Severus était trop fatigué pour retourner au château il a donc passé quelques heures à dormir sur le canapé! » Informa Tonks en entrant dans la pièce suivie par Molly.

- « Ils ont attaqué qui? » S'inquiéta Hermione

Tonks préféra leur donner la gazette tandis que Molly s'occupait de remplir leurs assiettes de gaufres, crêpes, toasts, oeufs, bacon, saucisses … avec un grand verre de jus d'orange.

En première page de la gazette, une photo montrait une maison en ruine, les murs toujours fumant, avec bien en évidence la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Le titre « Attaque Chez les McMillans » attira leur attention.

Un survol rapide de l'article fit comprendre aux jeunes filles qu'une attaque avait été menée contre la famille d'Ernie. Il était le seul rescapé et se trouvait actuellement dans un état critique à Ste-Mangouste. Heureusement, les médicomages ne craignaient pas pour sa vie. La raison de cette attaque restait obscure…

Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué lui? Mystère… Après avoir lu l'article, elles n'eurent plus très faim mais firent néanmoins honneur à leurs assiette. Hermione était quand même heureuse que Molly ne rajoute pas de la nourriture. Elles montèrent rapidement au grenier pour savoir si Ron et Harry étaient au courant et pour le reste de la journée, ils ne firent que parler de Poudlard et de Voldemort. C'est une fois le souper terminé et les malles bouclées qu'Hermione invita ses deux meilleurs amis à venir la voir au grenier.

Sans se douter de rien, ils montèrent les escaliers en se chamaillant avant d'entrer dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lune.

- « Il manque de lumière ici…Lumos » Intervint Ginny assise au milieu de la pièce.

Avec appréhension, Ron et Harry avancèrent vers la soeur de Ron pour s'asseoir à leur tour.

- « Où … Où est Hermione? » Demanda Ron en scrutant la noirceur.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny se contenta de sourire avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Un hurlement d'un loup se fit subitement entendre, faisant sursauter les deux invités. N'ayant pas pris le soin d'apporter leur baguette, c'est Ginny qui balaya la pièce avec la sienne pour trouver l'origine du cri. Un mouvement attira leur attention. Une ombre grandissante s'approchait tranquillement dans le faisceau lumineur pour finalement laisser entrevoir un loup noir aux dents acérées…

- « G…G…Gi…GINNY! » S'écria Ron en voyant sa soeur bondir vers le loup.

Ils furent stupéfaits de voir la jeune fille tomber à genou et entourer ses bras autour du cou de l'animal avant de lui faire la bise entre les deux yeux. Sa gorge était à portée de la mâchoire de la bête. Ginny ne put se retenir longtemps en voyant leur expression de peur. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle reprenne sa forme humaine. Elles étaient maintenant toute deux couchées sur le sol riant aux éclats devant leurs amis paralysés sur leur chaise. À voir le visage d'Harry, elles comprirent rapidement que ce n'était pas de peur mais bien de colère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Hermione lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait finalement réussi à devenir animagus et que seule Ginny le savait car elle l'avait vue. Au lieu de leur dire carrément, elles avaient décidé de faire cette petite mise en scène. Ils virent rapidement la partie pratique de ce fait. Ron éclata de rire avant de leur expliquer qu'il imaginait très bien Hermione sous son apparence canine poursuivre un Draco affolé dans les couloirs de l'école!

Avec la promesse qu'aussitôt de retour à l'école elle allait leur apprendre, ils allèrent tous dormir pour la dernière fois dans leur chambre avant le départ du lendemain, direction Poudlard.


	7. Retour à Poudlard

Après un certain temps d'absence, voilà finalement un nouveau chapitre...

Au cas ou, les pensées d'Hermione sont souligné et celle de Séverus sont entre ++

* * *

**Retour à Poudlard**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit en silence malgré l'agitation qui semblait régner dans la maison. Pour une fois, et surtout parce qu'ils étaient tous majeurs - donc aptes à faire de la magie, sauf peut-être Ginny – tout avait été préparé la veille. Les bagages se trouvaient dans l'entrée, devant le rideau cachant le portrait de la défunte madame Black. Ils avaient finalement compris que la peinture était là et qu'elle comptait y rester, mais ils avaient surtout compris qu'un simple sort de surdité faisait en sorte que, même si quelqu'un criait à ses cotés, madame Black ne pouvait entendre. Terminés ses cris d'agonie en voyant des sangs impurs passer devant ses yeux. Donc, tout avait été préparé la veille au soir pour qu'ils puissent profiter tranquillement de leurs derniers matins dans le quartier général de l'Ordre. La seule qui semblait paniquer en ce moment était Molly, qui faisait de nombreux allers-retours entre les étages pour réveiller toute sa marmaille. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ginny étaient attablées depuis quelques minutes pour déguster leur déjeuner – ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas des deux autres qui, une fois encore, s'étaient couchés aux petites heures du matin.

- « Bonjour ! » s'exclama joyeusement Fred en faisant irruption dans la pièce, suivi de son jumeau.

- « Que faites-vous ici ce matin ? » demanda Hermione, un toast à la main.

- « Nous sommes venus pour vous accompagner. Tonks ne devrait pas tarder. Cette année encore, vous aurez une escorte. » Soupira Georges en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- « Une escorte ? Encore ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Apparemment Ron et lui venaient de se lever et avaient tout entendu. Ils prirent place devant les deux jeunes filles. Fred se décida à répondre une fois qu'ils eurent commencé leur petit déjeuner.

- « Dumbledore considère que c'est plus prudent… » Commença Fred

- « une sorcière folle d'amouuuuuuuur pour toi, Harry, pourrait avoir envie de te kidnapper! » Termina son acolyte en battant des cils tandis que Fred se jeta sur Harry pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Une fois leur fou rire terminé, Molly entra à nouveau dans la pièce en regardant le petit groupe qui semblait vraiment s'amuser.

- « Décidément, la maison sera vide sans eux », soupira-t-elle. « Vite ! Tonks vient d'arriver ! » Dit-elle.

Hermione remonta dans la chambre, suivie de son amie, tandis qu'Harry et Ron semblaient faire un concours pour savoir combien de toasts ils pourraient manger en même temps. Une trentaine de minute plus tard, tout le monde était regroupé dans l'entrée. Un visiteur-surprise entra au même moment.

- « Severus ? » demanda Molly, une fois remise de sa surprise.

- « Ne me dites pas qu'il fait partie de notre escorte ? » S'exclama bêtement Ron.

- « Ne dites pas de bêtises, Weasley ! Je suis venu porter un rapport pour la réunion de cet après-midi ! Je ne peux être présent étant donné que c'est la rentrée ! » Gronda Severus en passant devant eux en coup de vent.

Il aurait pu venir plus tard!

Une fois remis de leur surprise, ils soumirent leurs bagages à un sort de réduction et les mirent dans leur poche. Dehors, le petit groupe prit la direction de la ruelle qui avait vu apparaître Hermione il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Fred se trouvait en avant, suivi d'Harry et Ron, qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et de Ginny et Hermione. George se trouvait derrière, Tonks à gauche et Molly à droite. Ils avaient tous sans exception la main dans la poche de leur manteau, prêts à sortir leur baguette. Harry et Ron étaient vraiment contents de pouvoir transplaner tout les deux sans aide pour la première fois. En effet il y avaient quelques jours à peine, ils avaient tout deux réussi leur examen. Ginny se contenta de prendre la main de sa mère.

Une personne assista à leur départ. Une fois rassurée de les voir partis sans encombre, celle-ci retourna dans un certain village, avant de se rendre à pied dans ses quartiers.

- « Me voilà le protecteur de Granger ! » Ragea Severus une fois dans ses appartements à Poudlard.

- « Vous savez très bien pourquoi ! » Sermonna Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil, ce qui fit sursauter le maître des potions.

- « Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas venir dans mes appartements en mon absence ? » Grogna l'homme

- « Oh une bonne centaine de fois, mais j'avoue l'oublier à chaque fois. » Sourit Dumbledore une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

- « Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour me dire quelque chose, je présume ? » Demanda Severus en retirant sa cape.

- « En effet, je veux que les élèves commencent par la potion d'animalité ! » Dit Dumbledore

- « Et pourquoi ? » Rétorqua Severus avec un rictus de colère.

Severus tentait de garder son calme. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner, plusieurs années auparavant, rares furent les fois où Dumbledore lui imposa une potion à faire dans sa classe. Severus détestait cela, d'autant plus que le directeur ne lui expliquait jamais la raison.

- « Je soupçonne certains élèves d'être, ou du moins d'essayer de devenir, animagus. C'est pourquoi vos élèves, à partir de la sixième année, devront faire cette potion. Qu'ils réussissent ou non m'importe peu ! Ils doivent quand même en boire. » Expliqua Dumbledore. « Ou du moins boire l'échantillon que vous aurez préparé, Severus ! » Termina-t-il en voyant la lueur dans les yeux du professeur de potion.

Et gâcher mon plaisir de les voir se tordre de douleur si la potion est ratée +

- « Severus… » dit Albus en voyant le regard de celui-ci.

- « Oui, oui je ferais la potion dans mon laboratoire. » Soupira severus.

- « Concernant la protection… »

- « Ils ont transplané il n'y a pas si longtemps vers la gare et devraient en ce moment même se trouver dans le train ! » Coupa Severus en regardant l'horloge de grand-père dans le coin qui lui servait de salon.

- « Bien, très bien même, je vous laisse à vos potion. On se voit au banquet ! » Sourit Albus avant de prendre congé.

- « Dobby! » S'écria Severus, une fois que le directeur fut sorti.

Un claquement résonna dans la chambre à coucher, avertissant Severus que l'elfe était arrivé. Il lui ordonna de lui apporter un léger repas dans sa chambre. Il avait du travail dans son laboratoire et n'irait donc pas dans la grande-salle ce midi. Après une révérence à faire pâlir d'horreur Hermione, Dobby s'éclipsa avant de revenir dans une pièce vide. Apparemment, Severus s'était déjà lancé dans la préparation de la potion.

- « Qui croyez-vous qui sera préfet en chef avec Hermione ? » Demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent assis dans leur compartiment.

Une fois dans le train, Harry était parti de son côté trouver une place libre, tandis qu'Hermione, Ginny et Ron s'étaient dirigés vers l'avant du train, dans le compartiment des préfets. Neville et Luna étaient venus le rejoindre pour le trajet. Plusieurs de leurs amis, aussi bien de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle, étaient venus leur dire bonjour dans la première heure.

- « Je l'ignore, mais certains disent que c'était Ernie, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a été attaqué / et que c'est la raison de l'attaque » Murmura Neville

- « Neville, tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Les mangemorts ne savaient pas. » Soupira Harry

- « À moins que ce traître de Rogue n'ait averti ses amis ! » Dit Ron en entrant par la porte entrouverte, suivie d'une Hermione de fort mauvaise humeur.

- « Alors Hermione, qui est ton homologue ? » demanda Ginny

- « Moi ! Alors Saint Potter et sa clique tous réunis une fois de plus ! » Ricana Drago en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

- « Dégage la fouine ! » Gronda Ron en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Ils virent le serpentard éclater de rire avant de faire signe qu'il était temps de partir à ses deux armoires à glace.

- « Ils préparent un mauvais coup, je le sens ! » s'exclama Ron

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » demanda Ginny

- « il n'a rien dit dans le compartiment des préfets, se contentant de sourire, et il n'est pas resté plus d'une minute ici… » Soupira son frère

Le silence qui s'installa après la révélation de Ron perdura jusqu'à l'arrivé du chariot de friandises. Tandis qu'Hermione s'installa dans un coin près de la fenêtre pour lire un livre, Neville, Luna et Ginny furent les spectateurs d'une compétition entre Ron et Harry. Ils continuaient leur concours commencé le matin-même. Au lieu d'enfourner des toasts, c'étaient des chocogrenouilles. Le petit concours s'arrêta au moment où Ron s'étouffa et qu'Hermione fut obligée de lever sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître tout le chocolat qu'il avait dans sa bouche, lui permettant ainsi de respirer. Luna sortit alors un exemplaire du _Chicaneur,_ tandis que Ginny commença la lecture de son livre de sortilège. Ron prit son jeu de carte pour jouer avec Harry et Neville. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, interrompu de temps en temps par un cri de victoire d'un des garçons.

- « Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard ! » Déclara Hermione en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

Elle sortit, accompagnée des deux autres filles, pour se changer dans les toilettes, tandis que les trois garçons firent de même dans le compartiment. Hermione remit ses bagages dans sa poche au ralentissement du train. Ron partit avec elle pour superviser les premières années. Ils devaient tous se retrouver devant la grande salle.

- « Enfin de retour ! » Murmura Harry une fois les portes de l'école franchies.

- « Au fait Hermione, normalement les préfets en chef ont leur propre appartement, non? » Demanda Harry une fois les assiettes remplis.

- « Oui, mais apparemment il y a quelques petits changements apportés aux pièces. Nous prendrons possession de nos chambre d'ici mercredi. »

- « Donc tu reviens à la tour ? » dit Ginny

- « Oui, je compte bien y rester le plus longtemps possible. Moins je vois la fouine et mieux je me porte ! » Grogna Hermione en s'attaquant à son ragoût.

- « Dites-moi, Albus, pourquoi avoir fait des changements aux appartements des préfets en chef? » Demanda Severus à la table des professeurs.

- « Avec ce que vous m'avez dit, moins ils seront dans la même pièce, mieux ce sera. »

- « Pourquoi m'avoir donné un nouveau rôle dans l'école si c'est pour en changer les règles ? »

- « Patience, Severus. » Sourit Albus

- « J'en connais une qui ne sera pas ravie… » grimaça le professeur de potion.

Albus ne répliqua pas, trop absorbé par la tarte au citron qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.


End file.
